An eye for an eye?
by Natsuki22
Summary: "Your name. Wade... I love the way it tastes on my lips." Peter said, and Wade could have sworn that he saw him smile under the mask. "I'm Peter, by the way."


„Eh, no way!" Wade protested, and even took a step backwards. Peter thought the reaction was adorable, especially since the step wasn't big enough so that they'd have to let go of each other's hand. So even with the distance, their fingers stayed laced together, and Peter started caressing the back of Wade's hand with his thumb, through two layers of gloves.

"Why not? I think it is only fair, isn't it? An eye for an eye... a face for a face."

"You realize that quote is completely irrelevant right now, don't you? That is for criminals and such, which I could be considered as, but you..." Wade let out a silent sigh and looked away, as if he was watching the night sky. "You're much better than that... than me."

Peter couldn't help but laugh, and for a moment Wade's heart sank. That was only until Peter moved closer and placed his free hand on the other's cheek.

"Is that why you are worried? Because you think I would judge you for your past? Because you think you might not be good enough?" Peter stopped for a second, but as soon as Wade tried to reply, he continued, not giving him a chance to protest. "Let me tell you a secret. You are not a bad person. You made mistakes, had bad decisions and hardships. Well, who didn't? So if this is what keeps bothering you, ple-"

"It's not that!" Wade interrupted, sounding just a little frustrated. "Not mostly."

"Then what is it? You asked me to show my face, I assumed that meant you would be willing to do the same. I love you, you know that."

Peter was nearly desperate to make the other see how much he means to him, no matter how difficult it often turned out to be. He knew the man was having a hard time accepting love from anyone, but Peter has never been the type of person who gives up easily.

"You don't love me." Wade said bitterly, and quickly continued. "You love Deadpool. The entertaining, confident, amazing Deadpool. But without the mask and the suit, it's just Wade, and even despite the spider vision, you couldn't find anything worth loving in him."

There was silence between them, at first comfortable and much needed, letting them sort out their thoughts, but after a minute or two it became bothering and started making Wade afraid. He truly enjoyed the younger man's company, and if given the chance, he would have preferred not chasing him away stupidly. Or scaring him away. It was hard to decide which one would be worse.

"Please say something?" Wade spoke again a bit after four minutes of silence, starting to seriously worry.

"Wade..." Peter breathed out silently in response.

"Hm?"

"Your name. Wade... I love the way it tastes on my lips." Peter said, and Wade could have sworn that he saw him smile under the mask. "I'm Peter, by the way."

The younger then took a step closer, knowing far too well that Wade couldn't step away again unless he wanted to fall off of the roof they were currently on. Peter reached up, and used his free hand to tug his mask upwards just a little, showing a part of his neck, his jaw and chin, and his lips as well, causing Wade to moan silently - and only partly because of the surprise.

"A pair of lips for a pair of lips?" Peter then asked, a mischievous smile visible on his ones.

Wade was silent for a while, arguing with himself about whether or not it was a good idea. Peter was patient and gave him all the time he needed, his thumb still caressing the other's gloved hand as it has been doing so for several minutes now, without pause, and Wade had to admit that it was helping him stay more or less calm. Well, at least as much as it was possible in his case.

Still, he was pretty sure that showing even such a small part of his face would be a bad idea. Or maybe not. Or...

 **What if it scares him away?**

 _Sure, but what if it won't? What if he is different and truly likes you?_

 **Oh, come on, who would like you? Deadpool, sure, but you?**

 _Maybe him..._

 **Him? He is just like everyone else. What would make him different?**

 _He's honest. Trusts you._

 **Trusts you? Really? Or maybe just uses you?**

 _No..._

 **Yes, he does. But you know what? Go on, do it! It's no big loss even if he leaves.**

 _Is it really not, though?_

It was starting to become too much, too much to deal with, too much to handle, too important of a decision. Luckily, Peter noticed it, took another small step closer, and reached with both hands to cup Wade's cheeks, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Just your lips, I promise. Nothing more if you are not comfortable. What do you say?"

"Kiss me, then!" Wade replied almost immediately, surprising himself almost as much as he surprised Peter with the response. "I'll show you my lips, if you promise to kiss me."

 **Do you really think he would want to kiss you once he sees your skin?**

Peter started laughing silently, saving Wade from any more of those poisonous thoughts. Instead, the sound of that soft, cheerful laughter made him smile as well, even before he could have noticed he was about to, and could have prevented the reaction.

"Alright, Wade. That's a deal and you can't change your mind."

Wade wanted to reply, probably something like 'I won't change my mind, you will', but had no chance, since a second later Peter's fingers curled into the hem of Wade's mask, rolling the fabric slowly upwards.

At first it revealed his upper neck, centimeter after centimeter, inch by inch, and to Wade's biggest surprise, he felt warmth against his skin, instead of the cold night air he expected.

Peter's lips...

Wade gasped silently, shivering almost unnoticeably from the tenderness, from the realization that he has been craving something like that for so long that receiving it now was almost painfully relieving.

"Is this why..?" He heard Peter's voice soon, the man's warm breath tickling his skin as the kisses slowly moved towards Wade's jaw.

"Why what?" Wade asked back, his brain barely able to function at the current situation.

Peter pulled back slightly to look up at Wade, who could barely keep himself from whimpering at the loss of warmth suddenly.

"Why you didn't want to show me your face. Is it because of the scars?"

"You have to admit it's pretty... sickening?"

"Are you kidding me?" Peter asked, shaking his head slowly.

 **Yeah, are you kidding? Who would use such a simple, almost nice word like sickening for what you are? He probably thinks of other words now. Disgusting. Freak. A mons-**

The voice in his head suddenly stopped, and at first Wade didn't know what was going on - nothing like that has ever happened before. But as soon as he concentrated just a little, he noticed Peter's fingertips tenderly caressing the few inches of skin that weren't covered by the mask anymore, not minding the scars and surely not being disgusted by them.

"Do you really think these make you any less attractive? Any less lovable? Any less... sexy?" Peter asked, his voice trembling just a bit at the last word.

Wade jerked up. "You... think I'm sexy?"

Peter laughed again, and Wade had to admit - only to himself, of course - that he could get used to hearing that sweet sound more often.

"Let's be honest, Wade, we both have suits that don't leave much to the imagination. And yes. I think you are very sexy."

For a second Wade smirked at the compliment, but only until he realized that it was meant for him, truly him, and not for Deadpool, and the thought made him sad.

"As flattering as it is that you just admitted that you imagined, probably more than once, what might be under my suit, I am afraid reality would be disappointing."

Before he could have said anything else, Peter leaned up and pressed his lips against one of the scars on Wade's jaw, letting the kiss linger for several long, blissful seconds, before pulling back.

"Everywhere?"

Wade let out a long sigh and nodded. "Everywhere."

"Do they need kisses as well?"

"What?"

"The scars." Peter placed his hands gently against Wade's chest and slowly slid them down to his abdomen. "Do your scars need kisses? Everywhere?"

Wade's lips parted in surprise, and he needed a few seconds before managing to talk, even then only asking: "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what happened to you that caused these scars, and I can only hope that one day I will earn your trust and you'll be able to tell me. But if you think because of these you aren't desirable, you are wrong. So horribly wrong, Wade."

Peter waited for a while, and when he received no response, he once again reached for Wade's mask, pulling it slowly upwards. He wanted to give Wade a chance to stop him, wanted to make sure Wade knew nothing is a must and he won't ever be forced against his will. But Wade didn't stop him, instead gave the tiniest possible nod of his head, and Peter continued revealing more and more of the scarred skin, until soon he was standing there with Wade's mask in his hand.

Wade was once again looking at the night sky, and muttered a weak "I'm sorry" under his breath. Peter placed his free hand gently against Wade's cheek, making him turn his head a little and look at him.

"Really, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm a monster."

Peter reached up and with one quick movement tugged off his own mask, holding both his and Wade's tightly between his fingers now. He then leaned closer, his fingertips caressing Wade's cheek while his lips trailed kisses from his neck all the way up to his ear.

"If you insist, Wade." Peter grinned, kissing along the shell of Wade's ear while whispering. "But you are a breathtakingly sexy monster."

And the kisses continued, up to Wade's temple, to his forehead and the top of his head, then down slowly along the bridge of his nose and over to his cheek. Peter was patient and took his time, kissing each scar he could reach right then, with a constant smile on his lips.

Wade tried really hard to find the strength in himself to protest, but failed, and in the next moment his arms moved around Peter's waist, pulling him close and even closer.

"Y-you know... I originally meant just... one kiss. On the lips." Wade explained silently, his voice shaky from the slowly but steadily increasing pleasure caused by the kisses.

Then there was that soft laughter again, and Peter wrapped his arms loosely around Wade's neck.

"I'll give you that, and so many more, just let's go somewhere safe first."

"Somewhere safe?" Wade asked back, his mind still clouded.

"Mhmm. Your place, mine, I don't mind. Mine is relatively small, but the bed is super comfortable, I promise."

At that moment Wade started to understand what was going on, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"The... bed? Are you planning to have sex with me?"

Peter grinned at him and leaned so close that his lips brushed Wade's as he talked, but didn't kiss him.

"Indeed. I mean, we can simply sit and watch TV as well, if you'd prefer that, but I'm much more interested in finally tasting your lips than in a millionth rerun of the Titanic."

Wade only needed a second before replying, grinning now that he realized Peter was being serious.

"Tell me the address!"

"Just hold on tight." Peter responded, wrapping one arm tightly around Wade's body, shooting a string of his web against the nearest building with his other hand. "I'll take care of our transportation."

Wade could hear the voices arguing somewhere in the back of his mind, but being so close to Peter helped him ignore them shockingly easily. He held on tight as he was told to, and was surprised by how Peter lifted him without trouble, soon swinging him from roof to roof, before safely landing on the ground in front of the building he lived in, and guiding Wade carefully up the stairs and into his flat.

"So..." Peter started after closing the door, running his fingers through his own hair. "Do you want the Titanic, or..?" He wasn't even surprised that he found himself pushed against the nearest wall, even before he could have finished the question.


End file.
